fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte/Fates Quotes
Enemy Charlotte Birthright Chapter 14 Defeated Revelation Chapter 14 Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "*giggle* Do I seem more...intriguing than usual today?" (surge) * "Oh, weapons? I wouldn't know a thing about those, teehee." (weapon proficiency) * "Ow! What the-- What jerk left this crap lying around?!" (item) * "You want to buy ME an accessory? That is so sweet, but I gotta ask--why just one?!" (accessory gift ask) ** "Goodness gracious! Um, th-thank you for the kind gift. You're so...thoughtful." (accessory gift: bath towel) ** "Thank you, Lord/Lady Corrin! You are TOO KIND! I am truly delighted, heehee!" (accessory gift, liked) ** "Oh, dang, no way! This thing's for me?! Um, I mean... Oh boy, heehee! Thank you!" (accessory gift, loved) ** "A birthday present? For li'l ol' me?! Heheh, well, if you insist..." (friendship birthday gift) ** "Heheh, I'd never forgive you if you gave me some cheapo gift. Kidding, kidding!" (married birthday gift) * "Lord/Lady Corrin, my dear, you look tired. I'll gladly help you relax if you need it." (idle) * "Corrin, you look like you could use a break, Let me know if I can help." (idle married) * "I'm bored! What's the latest gossip, Corrin? Anything good?" (idle married) * "Everyday is great, Thanks to you Corrin!" (idle married) * "How ya doin', Corrin? No one's hasslin' you, right?" (idle married) * "Thanks to you, I've been able to meet so many attrac— I mean, interesting people." (idle) * "Just between us, which of our guys do ya think has the most cash?" (idle) * "I wonder who has the most cash out of all our allies... Oh! No reason, hehehe." (idle) * "Hello, Lady/Lord Corrin! Heehee! How are you on this lovely day?" (idle) * "I'm scared of what danger is out on the battlefield, Lady/Lord Corrin. Protect me?" (idle) * "Poor little me: no one here to keep me company. Won't you come hang out?" (idle) * "Happy birthday, Lord/Lady Corrin! I hope we remain close as the years pass!" (Corrin's birthday, normal) * "Happy birthday! Is there anything special you’d like to do to celebrate?" (Corrin's birthday, married) * "You're on a journey, you say? Have you met many exciting people?" (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "Battles frighten me! Oh dear, maybe you could battle at my side and protect me?" (team-up, male) * "If ya want, I'll show ya how it's done during our next battle. We got a deal or what?" (team-up, female) * "Hey, there! When you have time on your hands, what do you like to do? Heehee!" (hobby, male or royal) * "Hey, pal. What do ya like to do when you're not hustlin' folks?" (hobby, female) Replying - Normal * "Oh, wow! I would love to, heehee! Just be sure to look out for li'l ol' me, okeydoke?" (team-up, male) * "Huh? I guess, whatever. Just keep your mitts off my loot, got it?" (team-up, female/children) * "I work hard to be an appealing dame. Oh! Um... I mean, to be a lovely lady." (hobby, male) * "I work hard to be an appealing dame so I can marry into money. What of it?!" (hobby, female) Asking - Married Replying - Married * "Well THAT was out of nowhere. Of course you love me. I'm your everything!" (love) Asking - Child * "Is there something I can get for you? You'd better speak up before I change my mind." (gift) * "It's important that we get this opportunity to relax together." (spending time) Replying - Child * "I suppose if you insist on something... I wouldn't mind a new shade of lipstick." (gift) Personal Quarters Friendship * "I am happy to help you, milord/milady, but don't you have servants for this sort of thing?" (entrance) * "Did you summon me here just for the fun of it?" (entrance) * "Oh my... You're both here. Maybe this isn't the best time for a visit...?" (entrance - married) Bonding Lovers * "Welcome home. N-no...stay over there. I still get nervous around you." (Entrance) * "You're home! Can I get you anything?" (Entrance) * "Hmm... Getting home a little late now, aren't we? You've been good, right? (Entrance) * "Hmm...? Corrin? Welcome home, dear. Were you admiring me while I slept?" (Awakening, Good) * "Hey! That hurt! You want me to wake you up like that sometime? ...I didn't think so!" (Awakening, Bad) * "Well, hello! ...What's that?! I look hot? Of course I do! I just got out of the bath..."(Cool down, Entrance) *"Ah, how refreshing! If I only had something cold to drink, my life would be perfect." (Cool down, Good) *"Welcome back. I'm not making this a habit or anything, but I got you some flowers." (Gift, Flowers) * "So, uh...I was thinking. There's no need to rush back out...if you know what I mean." (Exit) Bonding Armory Smithy Goods Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Spring Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Level Up *"I hope rich men like powerful women..." (6+ stats up) *"Strong girls need to be pampered too..." (4-5 stats up) *"I got a bit stronger, but I'm still a cutie!" (2-3 stats up) *"As you can see, I'm just a delicate flower." (0-1 stat up) *"I'm maxed out but I'm still not rich! *sniff*" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "I make this outfit look GOOD." Confession Roster A border guard from Nohr with ambitions to marry above her station. Puts on whatever persona she thinks will make people like her, but favors a cutesy innocent act. The most cynical in the army. Born on 5/4. Help Description A Nohrian border guard who dreams of rising above the class of her middling birth. Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) (unused) Endgame (Conquest) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support **gasps* "Scary!" * "We can win this, right?" * "Let me help you." * "I'll try my best." * "Oh! I think I might faint!" * "What a pain in the butt." * "Look who's here!" * "We'll be fine." Attack Stance *"I'm on it!" *"Take this!" *"Stay right there!" *"Pardon me!" Guard Stance * "Made it." * "Oh no, are you hurt?" * "You're OK right?" Critical/Skill * "You disgust me!" * "You're nobody!" * "I'm gonna tear you in half!" * "Don't underestimate me." Defeated Enemy **gasps* "Did I do that!?" * "Who's next?" **laughs* * "I win!" *laughs* * "Sorry about this." * "I was so frightened." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Thank you SO much!" * "I'm impressed!" Defeated by Enemy * "No...Seriously!?" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes